encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ybrahim
Ybrahim is a major character in the Philippine fantasy-themed television series entitled Encantadia. He was initially referred to by the name Ybarro early in the series, his name was given to him by his adoptive father Apitong to keep him safe from the Hathors who was bent on killing him as an infant after the Sapirians' great war against the Hathors. He was a mandirigma (term referring to warrior), a lowly denizen inhabiting the outskirts of the Kingdom of Lireo notoriously known for their barbaric means and thievery, but despite their barbaric ways they are very hospitable and are also good hearted that even the Adamyans are their friends. Ybrahim is the only son of King Armeo and the only grandchild of King Meno and the sole heir to the fallen Kingdom of Sapiro who soon inherits the crown and restores his kingdom to its powerful rule. In the course of the saga, he stood as the Sang’gres’ defender and ally. He was the destined father of Amihan’s heir, Lira and became Alena’s consort were he had two progenies, Kahlil and Armea. Filipino actor Dingdong Dantes plays Ybrahim. Character background Ybrahim was a Sapirian prince born from the royal house of Sapiro. He was the only son of King Armeo and the only grandchild of King Menno, the first 2 original keepers of the Earth Gem, from his wife Queen Asnara. At the moment when Ybrahim was still a child came the Hathors’ crusade to surmount a conquest of the entire realm of Encantadia. While his father dueled with their adversaries, a troop of Hathors managed to invade their kingdom where the young Ybrahim and his mother was, fearing for his safety, they fled and Ybrahim was ultimately entrusted to a mandirigma named Apitong, prior to his mother’s last breath. Ybrahim, named as Ybarro by his adoptive father, grew up in the tribe of the mandirigmas or warriors. His upbringing contributed much to his great skills in battle as well as being a swordsman. Ybarro who wandered in Lireo came across the most striking diwata he had ever met, Sang’gre Alena. Determined to win her heart Ybarro stopped at nothing to get know the woman who captivated him. Since their meeting, Ybarro never took his sights out of her. Although he knew that society would never allow a royal to be with a commoner like him, Ybarro, unwavering and firm as he is was very steadfast in his love for Alena and would do all means possible just to be with her, Unknowingly, upon the institution of Amihan as the new Queen of Lireo, Bathala handpicked Ybarro to be the father of the queen’s future heiress. He met Amihan in a dream and soon after the queen bore their child she later named as Lira. All the while, Alena and Ybarro unrelentingly stayed true to their love. But Hitano, a Royal Guard of Lireo also professes the same feelings for Alena. Hitano deemed that Alena best belonged to him considering their societal rank. Hitano plotted to kill Ybarro and left him on the brink of death, all the while thinking that he had killed his rival. Learning of Ybarro’s tragic episode, Alena was devastated and confounded. She was easily tricked by Pirena to relinquish the Water Jewel and soon after her memory was expunged and whisked by Hitano into the uplands. Leaving her sisters to believe that she died. Ybarro returned indignant and vengeful, only to find out that Alena had died. Distraught and desolated, Ybarro mourned the death of the Alena, as he thought she had. Inadvertently, Ybarro and Amihan’s path have crossed and the latter soon realizes that it was in fact Ybarro whom she had met in her dream. Ybarro accompanies Amihan to Lireo where he is introduced to Lira, who unwittingly is Mira, Pirena’s daughter whom she switched from the real Lira. Mira’s reception of Ybarro was drastically cold, but he never seized to console his alleged daughter so as he could win her acceptance. After Danaya divulged that Alena was indeed alive and was a captive of Hitano, Ybarro was once more reunited with Alena. This time, Alena didn’t have a clue of who Ybarro was and could not remember anything about their past. Given this circumstance, Ybarro strived to mend his emotionally confused lover, up until Pirena returned the Water Jewel to Alena, thus hit brought back her memory only to learn that Ybarro became father to Amihan’s child. Although this did not deter them from their love, as fate would have it, Ybarro and Alena were separated at the height of the Hathors’ conquest over Lireo. Hitano, yet again abducted Alena and took her as his wife, much to Ybarro’s horror. Although Alena did not truly love Hitano, she was forced to marry her, but before there union was consummated, Ybarro met her in a dream and Alena conceived their child, Kahlil, whose growth was accelerated thus turning him into a gallant and invincible warrior. During Ybarro’s seclusion with the Sang’gres, he found out of the true Lira and soon was reunited with his real daughter. As providence would play on Ybarro, he had cross paths with his son who had helped him in a brawl against the Hathors. Though Kahlil had spilled that he is in fact the child conceived by Alena from him, Ybarro was reluctant. Ybarro persistent on his search for his true parentage met Asval, a surviving Sapirian from the fall of Sapiro, who challenged him to a brawl in exchange for information about his true identity. Ultimately, Ybarro was just tricked by Asval and that his true allegiance was really on the enemies. Ybarro found himself trapped and imprisoned in the ruins of Sapiro. He was able to unearth the Kabilan, a very powerful weapon dating to the era where Etheria was still the greatest kingdom of Encantadia. On the time of his incarceration, Raquim appeared to Ybarro and served as his Gabay Diwa or Spirit-Guide thereby teaching him how to fight more valiantly at the same time relinquishing the Kalasag, an indestructible armor Raquim used during his younger days as a warrior, to Ybarro. By being the Kalasag, a masked warrior who defended the Sang’gres from their foes, Ybarro was able to strike fear among his enemies. With the armor, Ybarro was unyielding and indestructible until his true identity was revealed to his daughter Lira. Ybarro felt that he did not need to mask himself, and that all the while he had regained his self-belief and confidence in battle. Ybarro took refuge in Sapiro. He together with the Sang’gres and their allies extensively contrived their plans to overthrow the Hathors from Lireo and to seize Hagorn’s perilous scheme to conquer Encantadia. Ybarro led the war the Kingdoms of Sapiro, Lireo and Adamya waged against Hathoria. In the fight the ensued, Ybarro was able to slay the traitorous Sapirian Asval and the eventual defeat of the Hathors became apparent succeeding Hagorn’s death at the hands of Amihan. The aftermath of the war triumphantly brought peace over the realm of Encantadia. Ybarro married Alena and was dubbed as the new king of Sapiro. King Ybrahim rebuilt and reformed Sapiro into the mighty kingdom it once was. He ruled Sapiro alongside his queen, Alena and he became the guardian of Cassandra, Lira’s only child. Several years subsequent to the reunification of the gems and restoration of peace in Encantadia, King Ybrahim was once for faced with a threat a new threat to Sapiro as a masked being had abducted Cassandra and used her to reinstitute the Kingdom of Etheria from the ashes. Because of this circumstance, the Four Keepers of the Gems must travel back in time to when Etheria still ruled in supremacy over Encantadia and the other kingdoms. Knowing the danger it brought to her wife, Ybrahim took no heed and followed them in their journey. In the course of his hasty decision, Ybrahim lost his memory upon his arrival in the past. There, he was captured by Odessa, an Etherian royalty hailing from Hera Aega. Instantaneously, the dame fell in love with King Ybrahim and had controlled his mind using her arrow, placing him under her spell to follow her biddings. Because of this, Ybrahim was called Alexus by Odessa and was bound to become her consort. Following these events, Ybrahim sided with the Etherians and plotted the downfall of the Diwatas. Once Alena found out of Ybrahim being in the past, she planned to recover her husband from the clutches of the enemies. During Ybrahim and Alena’s confrontation, Alena beseeched him to return to her, but he denied Alena of her wish eventually threatening to kill her. But before he does so, Odessa had intervened but instead of conferring Alena he just simply took off. Since then, Ybrahim battled his thoughts and was confused, he couldn’t take Alena off his mind and that somehow there must’ve been something they have shared in the past for her to even realize who Ybrahim really is and not the Alexus he knew of himself. Incidentally, Odessa had enticed Ybrahim well enough that she was able to conceive a child from him. During the Four Sang’gres assault in Etheria and after recovering Cassandra from her captivity, Alena confronted Ybrahim pleading once more that they are his true allies, still to no effect. Without remorse Alena knocks his husband unconscious, taking him back to the present time where his memory was restored. A year following their journey from the ancient times, King Ybrahim and Queen Alena heralded the birth of their heir, Princess Armea, in a bountiful banquet and festive revelry. For this, King Ybrahim is pleased to having an heiress to his throne. But shortly after Armea’s birth, King Ybrahim is confronted with a dreadful and appalling prophecy of his death at the hands of his own flesh and blood. His offspring will eventually usher him to his demise. Taking hold of the fact that Armea is his only living child, Ybrahim’s council of advisers took Armea and whisked her away from the Sapiro thereby thwarting the realization of the prophecy. This occurrence deeply saddened and distressed King Ybrahim, all the more Queen Alena. Ybrahim takes in a child Pirena had found in the forest and named him Arman, who unknowingly is Ybrahim’s son from Odessa, who was revived by the Goddess Ether alongside their Etherian adversaries. Due to Avria’s scheme to seek revenge against King Ybrahim and the Sang’gres, she bestows Arman the speed of growth. Ybrahim finds Arman’s situation very atypical and unusual, nevertheless, he trains the fully-grown Arman in battle and combat as he perceives him as a new ally. Family affiliations Ybrahim is a member of the royal house of Sapiro. He is the sole heir of King Armeo and his consort Queen Mayne. He is the grandson of Meno, former King of Sapiro and his Sapirian royal lineage descends from Nahq, Asval and Armeo, father of his cousin, Prince Raquim. He became father to Lira from Amihan. He and his wife Alena produced two offsprings namely Kahlil and Armea. Ybrahim also fathered Arman from Etherian royal Odessa. Marriage Subsequent to the Encantadian war, peace was restored and Sapiro was reinstituted as a kingdom. Ybrahim, who was heir to Sapiro ascends the throne. Meanwhile, as Queen Lira abdicates the throne in favor of a peaceful life in the mortal realm, the council of Lireo headed by Amihan and Imaw selects Lira’s successor. Pirena who was made queen before declined saying that her reign was one of the most unsuccessful. Alena who is next in line was opted to become Queen of Lireo, but Ybrahim intervened the ascension because he wanted to take Alena’s hand for marriage making her his new queen. This left Danaya as the next heir and the newly crowned Lirean Queen. Ybrahim and Alena were married in the shorelines of Sapiro witnessed by Alena’s sisters and Ybrahim’s father, Armeo who visited from Devas. Once their marriage was proclaimed, Ybrahim was invested with the crown making him the new King of Sapiro and his spouse Alena as the new Queen of Sapiro. Children * Lira - first-born child of Ybrahim with Amihan. She is the savior of Encantadia and the mother of his granddaughter Cassandra. The actual root cause of his father's untimely death. * Kahlil - his first son with his wife Queen Alena. Second of the four siblings. He possessed invincibility from any form of weapon, power or attack and was a skilled warrior in weaponry and combat like his father. He was first killed by Danaya and was killed again by Aquil using the Avatar, his only vulnerability, if he didn't die he would have been Ybrahim,s heir to the crown and throne. * Armea - third-born offspring and second daughter with Alena. She is the heiress apparent to the Sapirian throne * Arman - his youngest son with Odessa. It is unknown to Ybrahim that Arman is his son until at the point of death; like Kahlil, his growth was sped up after being blessed by Avria using Ether's powers. It seems to it that his offsprings were given by destiny a life tracing their father's past. It was Sang'gre Lira at first being thrown to the world of the mortals. In the kind of life many look down at unknowing that beyond this, there is something bigger and much better in store for her. Next to her comes the only male Sanggre of Encantadia. Like his father, their mothers were forced to separate from their sons for the sake of their offspring's safety in the face of all kinds of danger. Third is Sang'gre Armea. Similar to that of his father, she grew up in the presence of thieves who in some ways, are also kind-hearted like the Mandirigmas. And finally, Prince Arman. Unknowing completely of his own identity, he is at the hands of darkness. However, like his father, blood at the side of light unstoppingly flows through his veins. With that, the softness of his heart never lets itself be the last one to control him. Death This all starts with Armea's kidnapping. Hagorn first uses Armea as bait to get the gem of water but leads to events that he would dread. Ybrahim goes to save Armea and fights Ether. Arman joins the battle but then gets a threat to his life. As Ether was about to stab Arman, Ybrahim had brought him out of the way and got stabbed by Ether's poison blade that not even the kalasag could protect him that leads to his death. Sapiro had a ceremony for his death and was escorted by Cassiopea to Devas where he met his father. Personality Ybrahim who grew up to be an adult known as Ybarro is a good-humored and persistent lad. His sly and sometimes very aggressive nature endeared him to Alena during their younger days. Although his titular societal rank in Encantadia is demeaned, it never dissuaded him from his aspiration and desire to be with the woman he loved. He exhibited a truthful and sincere liking towards Alena and persevered to the deaths to prove his worth. Ybrahim though all the toils and suffrage he had endured made him indomitable. He is an immensely agile and robust warrior and an adept swordsman in battle. He is one of Encantadia's bravest and shrewdest warriors. After being enthroned as King of Sapiro, Ybrahim ruled his kingdom with diplomacy, subtlety and discretion. He became a prudent, judicious, tactful and wise monarch making sensible decisions and showing chivalry and stance amidst turbulent times. Ybrahim was never overbearing and have not showed pomposity. Although his judgments were a subject to queries by his consort, Alena, he still opts for compromise. King Ybrahim is a reasonable and protective father especially when it comes to his eldest, Lira. And although he didn’t get the chance to spend a sensible time with Kahlil, he never failed to express how proud he is of his first-born son. Subsequent to losing Armea, Ybrahim would stop at nothing to be reunited with his heiress. Weapon and abilities Special abilities *Teleportation – an inherent characteristic of Sapirian royalty is to teleport or transport themselves from one place to another, entirely different from a Sang’gres way of teleporting. *Healing – Sapirians are known to be able to heal themselves from any kind of disease, wounds or injuries as well as to heal others inflicted with the same. *Energy blast – he is able to shoot very powerful energy balls from his bare hands Weapons *Broad sword – Ybrahim used a this sword since his days as a mandirigma *Kabilan – it is an extremely powerful weapon originally owned by the Goddess Ether and was bestowed to Avria, it is a weapon designed to be use to obliterate the Diwatas. After Ybrahim unearthed the Kabilan, he used this as a weapon against the Hathors until it was seized from him. *Kalasag – it is an indestructible and enchanted armor relinquished by Raquim to Ybrahim, it comes with a pair of brass knuckles which Ybrahim used when he garbs as the Kalasag, he can also hurl these weapons and call them back. It is very indestructible that it can resist the deadly glares and forces from the Kabilan as well as other deadly blast bolts, the Kalasag is also very much resistant to all forms of weapons that it can never be scratched nor dent by any weapons avavilable enchanted or not. The black-chromed sword that comes with the kalasag was the sword once wielded by his father,King Armeo, the blade that glows blue when it is wielded against an opponent or enemy allowing it to cut through any surface, the blue light that is seen on the blade when wielded comes from the kalasag it can also flow to the other weapons that the kalasag's wearer is wielding. Category:Encantadia Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sapirian Category:Etheria Characters